


we could be onto something

by GimmeBeans



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/F, Female Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Miqo'te Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), and her large femroe not-gf, the femroe is a drk so shes really wol's +2, wol unlocks hidden emotions, wtf gay little catgirl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:35:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27445741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GimmeBeans/pseuds/GimmeBeans
Summary: Ishgard hosts a ball after the final battle of the Dragonsong war, and the Warrior of Light finds herself overwhelmed by her sudden popularity. Seeking comfort and solitude, she pulls her companion aside for a breather.Takes place between 3.3 and 3.4.
Relationships: Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV)/Original Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	we could be onto something

**Author's Note:**

  * For [banditchika](https://archiveofourown.org/users/banditchika/gifts).



> rishi belongs to @cardteetees on twitter!  
> cliona is mine  
> happy birthday my good bitch! welcome to your taylor swift year

The Warrior of Light is stiff.

Handsome (if a little queasy) in her suit, but stiff. 

She’s terrible at hiding it, too. Her ears flick back and forth at the slightest sound, the tip of her tail swishes uneasily; if another guest so much as passes behind her, her shoulders squeeze and straighten.

This isn’t the first politically-focused ball Rishi’s attended (thank the gods for that), but she seems more uncomfortable now than when Clíona first taught her the basics coping with nobles and their asskissing. **And why wouldn’t she be?** Clíona closes her eyes and sighs, greeting the voice in the back of her head who hitched a ride and never left. Privileged, sickeningly rich noble-born Ishgardians circling her like vultures ready to scavenge the last scraps of her obscurity. No time to mourn who she’d been before or an almost-lover. Of course she’d be tense.

It’d probably be best if Clíona pulled Rishi aside for a break before she gets sick and ruins that three-piece. 

Clíona’s pleasantly surprised that she doesn’t have to, though. She can feel Rishi’s awkward presence in front of her even before she opens her eyes.

“Hey, Lio? It’s really stuffy in here, could we go outside?” Rishi’s hands hang at her sides, fingers stretching out and closing in. She reaches out for Clíona’s forearm.

Clíona quirks an eyebrow - they’d talked about using nicknames at social events. But she can’t find it in herself to scold Rishi, let alone do it in front of the whole of Ishgard. She smiles and nods, resting a hand on Rishi’s shoulder and gently steering her towards one of the back doors. Guests aren’t allowed in the back rooms or even the balconies, but who could stop the Warrior of Light and her Plus One? And even if they could, they definitely wouldn’t try to.

They wouldn’t leave balcony doorways unlocked if they weren’t meant to be used, anyways. She’ll have to remind Aymeric to improve his security.

Biting cold and a snow-covered cityscape greet them when they step outside. Clíona pulls her arms closer to her body, watching her breath fog the air in front of her. The one downside to preferring gowns, but she could tolerate the cold if it meant getting Rishi some space.

Rishi, who’s so unbothered by the snow that she slips her coat off and has to stand on her toes and totally stretch out to put it over Clíona’s shoulders. It’s way too small for Clíona to put on, but the fabric covers her shoulders and offers a slight barrier against the weather. Clíona murmurs a thanks and holds close to the collar, watching as Rishi steps further onto the balcony and rests her hands on the stone railing.

“I don’t know if you noticed, but they all smell really bad.” Rishi’s nose wrinkles. “And their parties are bad, too.”

“I’m not sure what you expected.” Clíona lets out a bemused huff and joins Rishi, turning her back to the cityscape and leaning against the banister. “They’ve been horribly repressed for several hundred years. They can’t even mix drinks yet.” Ul’dah may be terrible, but at least the Syndicate knew how to celebrate.

Rishi grumbles in reply and continues to stare out at the city. Being away from the crowd took the bulk of tension from her shoulders, but it stuck to her brow and simmered in her hands.

Only one thing for it, then. The music from the ballroom was faint and muffled by the snow and stone between them. A pity, but far from tragic; they wouldn’t need music with each other. Clíona adjusts the coat around her shoulders and turns to Rishi, curtsies, and offers her hand. “May I have this dance?”

Rishi’s eyes widen and focus on Clíona’s open palm. “Uh.” They flick rapid-fire between Clíona’s face and hand until she slowly places her own hand in Clíona’s. “Yes.”

Clíona smiles as she closes her hand around Rishi’s and steps into her. “You remember what I taught you, right? Do you want to lead?”

“I remember.” Rishi has to tilt her head almost completely backwards to look at Clíona’s face when they’re this close. Her brow draws in tight and her tail swishes against the ground as she chews through a particularly hefty thought. She sets her other hand on Clíona’s waist. “I can lead.”

“Then I shall follow,” Clíona hums. She rests her hand on Rishi’s shoulder and matches her gaze.

One solid breath and the gentlest pressure from Rishi’s hands, and they fall in-time to each other.

It’s slow, deliberate, and a little thoughtless - but all that matters is how Rishi stays focused on Clíona, and how in those moments, there’s no more tension in her arms or jaw. Progress. 

“You’ve improved.” Clíona can’t keep the grin out of her voice as they make a turn about the balcony. “It may be about time for me to teach you something more complex.”

“Yeah?” Rishi tilts her head. “You think I could do some of those fancy lifts?”

Clíona quirks her eyebrow. “I think you’re strong enough,” she chuckles, “but you may want to practice those with another partner.”

Rishi nods with utmost sincerity. “I’ll ask Toto.”

The mental image of Rishi lifting her incredibly sketchy lalafell friend over her head mid-dance would be endearing if it weren’t also overwhelmingly funny. But if her other options were Iolaine or - Twelve forbid - Y’shtola, then Toto seems like the least-dangerous choice. 

“So.” Clíona gives Rishi’s hand a squeeze as they make one more turn. “How are you feeling?”

Rishi steps out, then in, guiding Clíona towards where they started. One of her ears flicks as a snowflake lands on it. “Better.”

“Did you want to talk to me about more than how bad the party is?” Clíona tilts her head as they gradually break apart from each other. She keeps her arm around Rishi’s shoulder.

Rishi’s quietness, Clíona’s learned, isn’t always a reluctance to talk. More often than not, she just didn’t know how to voice her feelings.

And above all else, Clíona is patient.

“It’s just…” Rishi begins to scowl. “It’s like they don’t see me. They don’t call me Rishi. It’s always “Warrior of Light” or “U’rishita,” and nothing else.”

Rishi sets her hands back on the banister and pokes patterns in the snow. Another pause, and Rishi’s head snaps up and she looks at Clíona with wide eyes. “Wow! I’m really upset!” The way she says it, it’s almost like she’s made a new discovery.

Clíona hums her affirmation to give Rishi’s thoughts room to breathe.

“I don’t like having to meet the expectations of people who don’t even know me - they don’t even treat me like a person, just…” Rishi’s ears flatten and her tail droops. “Just the Warrior of Light. I feel...lost. Like I’m not me, when I have to be what they want.”

**You don’t know anything about that, do you?** Clíona fights the furrow in her brow and rubs Rishi’s shoulder, instead. “You don’t have to, though.” This is the least she can do. “You’re more than that.” 

“They think I’m so...much.” Rishi waves a hand as if it’ll help her capture the words. “That I’m bigger. That I can save everyone, and I couldn’t even do that.”

“Sometimes…” Clíona feels heat rise up the back of her neck. Funny, how she won’t take his advice but will pass it along. “All we can do is save ourselves. To carry on and have another day.” She leans against the banister so she’s at Rishi’s level and keeps her hand on Rishi’s back. “But you should never give anyone more than you’re ready to. You’re kind, Rishi. I’d like to see you focus that kindness on yourself.”

“Thank you.” It’s strange to see such a serious expression on Rishi’s face, but it isn’t bad. Rishi takes the jacket collar around Clíona’s neck into one of her hands. “You are, too, you know. Kind.” She lets go and pats Clíona’s shoulder. “The others just don’t see it.”

Few people can leave Clíona at a loss for words, but Rishi manages to do it every day. Clíona closes her eyes and smiles. “Thank you.”

Rishi’s ears flit towards the doors and she begins to pull away from Clíona’s touch - slow enough that Clíona’s fingers glide down her arm and rest in her hand for a moment. Rishi curls her hand around Clíona’s and grins, toothy and bright. “I think I’m ready to go back. Will you come with me?”

They had been gone a while, hadn’t they? Best to get back before it causes a scandal. Clíona slides the jacket off of her shoulders and hands it back to Rishi. “Of course.”

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on twitter @rippstik


End file.
